pegcatfandomcom-20200223-history
Yet Another Tree Problem
'Yet Another Tree Problem '''is an episode of ''Peg + Cat. It is the third in a series of episodes: The Tree Problem, then Another Tree Problem, and finally, Yet Another Tree Problem which serves as third in the series, and is also a musical. Summary The episode begins with Peg up a tree and Cat searching for her. He even does the theme without her. After the theme, a bored Peg explains her situation to the audience. When she describes her situation as a big problem, this wakes up Cat, who decides to investigate. He finds a showering worm and a squirrel carrying acorns, but no problems, so he decides it must be a "false alarm" and falls back asleep. Peg begins to sing a complaining song. After her song, she plays with her yo-yo and accidentally bonks Cat on the head, waking him up. He finally sees Peg and Cat comments on the oddity of the situation. She asks him to help and he promises to. Cat cannot remember what Peg did to bring him down, but he decides to wing it because he's independent. He decides to write with a flower because Peg writes with a "twiggy thing", but he sneezes and it breaks, forming an impromptu ladder which a ladybug climbs. Cat calls the ladybug a genius because it inspired him to build a ladder. He sings the Problem Solved song and runs off to look for pieces, singing about it. He finds a rake, some skis, and a wheel, which knocks some sticks into his paws, but does not know how to connect the rake, skis, and sticks together. He then sees Peg's yo-yo and calls her a genius because it inspired him to tie them together. He finds a little kid dressed as a bear jumping rope and asks to use the rope, but the kid says no, so he pretends to cry, which makes the child cave in. When he has the jump rope, Cat ties the ladder together. It's a poorly-constructed ladder, but he thinks it's close enough. However, when he tries to demonstrate it, he knocks it over and they both end up stuck in the tree. Ramone arrives, mowing the lawn. He asks what they're doing in the tree, but they pretend they're sightseeing. Ramone asks what the ladder is and Cat explains. Ramone explains that the ladder's rungs aren't horizontal. They don't know that word, so Ramone explains, but Cat thinks that his ladder is special that way. Ramone says that horizontal rungs are more practical and adds that the poles need to be vertical. Cat doesn't know what that means, so Ramone explains. Peg asks Ramone to fix the ladder, which he does, but he climbs up and knocks it over, making ''him ''stuck too. Peg and Cat totally freak out and Ramone partially freaks out. Cat signals to Peg to do the "counting backwards" thing, then decides to go back to acting more like himself. She then sees Cat's tail going up and down, which reminds her of her yo-yo, which she decides to use to pull the ladder up. She does so, and they finally go down. Ramone leaves and Peg and Cat sing a song about teamwork. Songs # Peg + Cat Theme Song (Sung by Cat, and Ladybug) # Cat, I Miss You # Problem Solved (Sung by Cat, and Ladybug) # Improvisational (spoken word sung by Cat and Ladybug) # Problem Solved Finale (Sung by Peg, Cat, Ramone, & Ladybug) # You Know That It's True (Sung by Peg + Cat) Trivia * It's the ladybug who sings "So everything is awesome" in this episode. * The credits for this episode are combined with The Romeo and Juliet Problem. In the credits, there's no credit for the Ladybug, only for "Bodey" which may be The Child In the Bear Suit. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes:Musicals